Ally Law
Allistar Law (born: ) is a YouTuber from England, known for performing parkour stunts and doing free solo climbing on a range of buildings and structures. He now uploads on his personal website; allylaw.co.uk. Early Life Ally Law was born on February 2, 1997 in Southampton, England. He attended the secondary school Oasis Academy Mayfield, leaving in 2013. Law notes that before starting parkour at the age of 16, he was "extremely unhappy sat in his bedroom wasting away day after day, he had quit school and had no friends and had absolutely no idea what he wanted to do with his life." He had been addicted to a video game since the age of 13. Personal Life Law continues to live in Southampton, and is a qualified carpenter. He often uploads the various stunts he performs to YouTube, and also occasionally does vlogs. YouTube Career Law started his YouTube channel in December 2014. The video he uploaded was of him performing parkour on the top of buildings in Southampton city centre, filmed on a GoPro camera. Law started to receive local media attention in the Southern Daily Echo for his stunts in December 2015, after he scaled Dumbleton Towers in the Thornhill area of the city. He has climbed in many locations around the world, such as Melbourne, Dubai, Bangkok, and Barcelona. As a consequence of trespassing Thorpe Park to climb the Stealth roller coaster in July 2017, Law was globally banned from all Merlin Entertainment theme parks and amusements for life. Controversy Law has continuously received criticism from politicians, police and general members of the public for his climbing and trespassing of property. He has been warned multiple times by Hampshire Constabulary for trespassing, and after the video footage of him climbing Dumbleton Towers appeared on the Daily Echo, Southampton City Council leader Simon Letts stated that "It is a tragedy waiting to happen and someone's mother is not going to have a son at Christmas." In response to the trespassing, Law says "I always make sure I find them and explain to them what I am doing and in most cases the police are really understanding." Speaking to 9news.com.au, after climbing a crane in Melbourne, Law stated that "he is not going to pretend it's not dangerous ... I will never put myself in a situation I'm not 110 percent confident with." When Law and a group of friends broke into the Etihad Stadium in September 2017, The Independent called the incident a "concerning security breach". Website In may 2018 Ally worked with website development company Nullstack Limited to develop a subscription website service for his fans. The website allows Ally to share his YouTube forbidden content with his audience. The website has seen weekly uploads since May 2018 and looks to continue into the future while Ally has a restricted YouTube channel. Even with the website being active Ally has still seen growth on YouTube with the success of his second channel: Ally Laws Life. References Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Male YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:English YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers